Fuckin' Wit' Dis Click
Fuckin' Wit' Dis Click is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez. Lyrics Intro How can you have faith in a God That cannot even control creation How can He lead you to salvation There is no hope in chaos-only Welcome to the other side of reality And this is your eternity 1: Juicy J The end of the world - I can see it comin' So I pack my nine millimeters and I start huntin' For these n----- that talk shit Man these hoes will never quit Until you leave 'em hangin' from a tree or thrown in a ditch Which one of you n----- think you really got them guts To walk up to his house, knock on his door Let 'em feel the buck shots of a twelve gauge Backed up by an A-K 'Fore you go to bed at night you bitches better kneel and pray Cause when it's business we takin' care our business I'm clappin' on any of a witness or any who wanna get in it Man this shit is real, not them stories you put in your raps Not even that bullshit you talk behind a n---- back Let me make it simple and plain: run up and you'll get your brains Blown to the side of the curb with that plastic thang-thang Nina Glock nineteen with the twenty clip You don't wanna fuck with this You don't wanna fuck with this Refrain Therefore all you cliques And you clans And you crews Fuckin', fuckin' with this clique And we gon' bring it to your ass 2: Koopsta Knicca Man for a petty crime I swear I'll die before I do some time Bitch the Koopsta massive when I'm buckin' with the muthafuckin' plastic nine Corpses that we tortured in the shed, their voices won't let me rest Could this be the end yet or a message sent from Satan? N---- omens They open the gates of horror for them horror Lords We tortured the cases who arrested the faces of Triple 6 Devil Shyt sorcerers Kill that bitch, chop that bitch or you might get caught on a crucifix I'm sick of that burnin' inside of my cradle I'm wishin' that he could just come Yet, this nina gots no trigger so I'm clickin' real quick like a serial killa mon' Straight from that cell for real'a, I'll buck you dead my n---- And it's a shame when I dropped'em off the blacklane In return I got no thangs I went in dark room fool Koop be jackin' for their thang Every time I sees you slippin' I go and grab my Mac-10 Victims of my devil's playground, come burn with me until the end Refrain 3: Lord Infamous Totin' the dead body over my shoulder into the graveyard with my shovel and pitchfork and (?) And I start to dig up and toss in the body and give up more money as bank of the sore Three separate bodies hacked up with a axe and I think a big sack had been chewed up by rats I'm just writing these poems They bring to renown cuz I drove a steak knife to their skulls Split wrists with needles in my fists And amidst', thy cliques of tricks No I'm not a Christian But I'm mentally ill and I don't understand all the reasons why I think it's killin' season And neither does my schizophrenic friends So therefore, n----, due to my mental difficulty Scarecrow is only entertained by helping enemies bleed Let all the bodies soak in all the blood Let's go smoke with that chick with no pity I bloody cut chop up they shell goes in 20 gauge fire, they dying like I was Frank Nitti I'm having no thoughts of the lives I've done lost When I'm blazin' that stupid gauge fire Cause I'm havin' a Halloween slaughter in town motherfucker just like Michael Myers There were mutilations, paralyzations, got no patience When I'm chasin' down a patient tryin' to thwart assassination Refrain 4: DJ Paul I'm on a cross, Lucifer please cut me free (cut me free) I'll join your cult then if you pull these nails out of my feet (nails out of my feet) My cross turns upside down and finally I'm loose I flip the land and released some other sinners; Scarecrow and the Juice I look to the sky and all I could say was "Well finally it's on again" No Lord could stop us now cause the demons reborn again My praise, the first power found me so I could never cower Without a mind fool murder bust and bounce I'll tell you half about this antichrist Look into my eyes tell me what you see The demonic man about scarecrowism Saints can you feel me I try for years and years Sinkin' this one day of depression Stormy weather and church bells Ringin' to the election of a new follower Follow me into the trees Watch me rob Adam And watch me rape Eve In this eve, much destruction Most will probably wonder With DJ Paul, the Triple Six clique And Hell take 'em under J Bitch, now never Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Prophet Category:Memphis Rap Category:Phonk Category:Gangsta Rap Category:Horrorcore Category:Juicy J Category:DJ Paul Category:Lord Infamous Category:Koopsta Knicca